


Overkill

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Echo [6]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, it's short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94





	Overkill

Tom looks up he’s glad to see Trey when he walks in the room, even if he knows it means having to answer 100 questions a minute.

“Hey.” He says, he looks at him his hands on the desk leaning over, he doesn’t like where this is going. “Hello.” He tells him, Trey bites his lip “How are you?” he asks, it’s been bothering him for days now, but Tom was avoiding everyone.

“I’m fine.” He says, trying to mask how not fine he was. “Tom I know you’ve been sleeping in the Lincoln bedroom for the last couple days, what’s going on with you and Alex?” Tom smirks sadly and takes off his glasses placing them on the desk. He leans back on his chair and rubs his eyes, “She doesn’t like me right now.” He murmurs. Alex is mad at him ever since he declared war, he doesn’t really blame her, in some moments he even agrees with her, but then he remembers the funerals of the FBI agents and how John looked hooked up in so many machines with his wife, kids and Hannah sleeping by his side, all with their eyes red and puffy from crying and he finds his blood boiling.

“You declared war without consulting congress; I think she has a right as a constitutional lawyer to be mad at you.” Trey points out, he knows he’s threading dangerous waters right now by pointing out to Tom how wrong he is, their relationship just got to a point where he doesn’t wait for the other shoe to drop but he finds himself unable to keep it to himself, he is worried about his brother, this wasn’t like him, dragging the country into a war without consulting congress first, it might not have been completely unconstitutional and illegal but it was sketchy to say the least.

“I’ll have to make it up to her.” he says, Trey chuckles “It’s becoming a habit brother.”

* * *

 

Alex walks in the living room and finds Tom and Trey sleeping on the couch, Trey is using Tom’s shoulder as his pillow, drooling on his brother’s suit. She smiles at the image in front of her, no matter how upset she is with Tom she can’t deny that she loves this man more than anything. Walking to the bedroom she takes her camera and snaps a picture before waking up Tom “Alex?” he asks trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, “Hey baby.” She uses her hand to cup his cheek, Tom is taken aback by her touch having almost forgotten how it felt.

“Trey and I fell asleep?” he asks looking at his brother, his head slipped back leaning on the couch’s back, softly snoring. “God we better wake him up he’ll bring the house down with his snoring in half an hour or so.” Tom says nudging his brother to wake up “What?” he asks looking around disoriented, “Time to go to bed Trey.” Alex says smiling.

“Shit.”

“Language!”

* * *

 

Tom is getting ready to leave for the Lincoln bedroom soon after his brother got up and walked to his bedroom when he felt Alex’s hand gripping his arm, “What?” he asks surprised, he sees her smirking, “Come to bed Tom.” She slightly pulls him to her side, he felt like a kid on Christmas but tried to hide it as he walks closer to her and wraps his arm around her waist.

That was a feeling he missed the most.


End file.
